


Wedding Bliss

by fanfiction_fanfriction



Series: Wishes Do Come True (Yuri!!! On Ice) [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Kissing, Love, M/M, Marriage, Romantic Fluff, Same-Sex Marriage, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-wedding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-15 07:17:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9224615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_fanfriction/pseuds/fanfiction_fanfriction
Summary: Based off Anon Prompt: “This might be a bit basic, but please write something about Viktor and Yuri before the wedding, like them getting ready and the first time they see each other and such!”





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey there, I’m still accepting requests and all that jazz so if you are interested my [Ask Box](fanfiction-fanfriction.tumblr.com/ask) is always open, I do fics for Yuri on Ice, Ace Attorney, Check Please!, Free, and many others!

The last year flew by in a blur to Yuuri, first finally winning gold and then soon after planning his wedding with Victor. To him it felt like he was on the ice, gliding around the rink as everything else blurs around him by account of him moving so fast. 

Today is the day, the day Yuuri thought would have never happen just a few years ago, worked towards the year he won silver only a year ago, and thoroughly planning only a few months ago. 

Today he is marrying Victor Nikiforov, and Victor Nikiforov is marrying him!

It leaves such a strong feeling in his chest; a milestone like this reflects just how far Yuuri has come. Victor went from idol, to coach, to friend, to love, and after today, husband. All while Yuuri was growing on his own, becoming a more confident skater, embracing his inner Eros and expressing their love to the entire world. 

Regardless, he still couldn’t believe it. Just a few years ago he thought he was going to have to go back home with his tail between his legs and leave the skates behind forever. 

He may have been at the rink less and less as of late for wedding preparations, but he hasn’t given up on them forever. 

Today all of that has to get pushed aside for the wedding him and Victor have been planning very carefully. Thankfully, it is not a large event, which he was afraid of for sometime, but rather a smaller event with their families and closest friends. It is taking place in Hasetsu and from what Yuuri and Victor have been planning it will be comfortable and lovely. 

He ties up his tie in front of the mirror, looking down at his black tie in the process. Only a few month priors did Yuuri wake up to find Yuri and Victor setting fire to his usual blue tie. Victor explaining his actions by stating that the tie is awful and needed to get burned, and Yuri appeared to be on board with any of Yuuri’s items that could be set on fire.

Once he finishes looping the tie in the right place and straightening out, he shrugs on his suit jacket. He looks at himself in the mirror, noticing how his outfit fits him right and shows off his body in a class way. The shirt underneath showing fragments of a lean body underneath the material, the suit jacket doesn’t swallow him up and the pants fit him correctly. Yuuri can for certain say that today he looks good and that brings a smile to him face.

There is a knock at the door. Yuuri straightens out his suit jacket and walks over to the door, opening it slowly.

On the other side he sees his soon-to-be husband with a wide grin on his face. For an apparently cool, calm and collected five-time champion Victor could have the loopiest grins.

“Victor-“ 

“I couldn’t help myself, it is not bad luck if a husband sees his husband so don’t worry, I am not dooming our marriage before it starts.”

They both let out a little laugh as Yuuri lets him into the room.

“You look amazing.” The Russian remarks, eyeing Yuuri up and down.

“You look really good yourself.” Victor always looked amazing in Yuuri’s eyes.

Victor takes a step forward and takes the other man in his arms and kisses him on the lips. Yuuri in turn puts his hand on the Russian’s face like he did during their pair skate and deepens the kiss.

“Thank you.” Yuuri murmurs.

“You did all of this yourself, I was just simply along for the ride.” Victor presses a kiss on the Japanese man’s other hand, “And I still am.” 

Yuuri feels tears well up in his eyes a bit, not knowing how to articulate the feelings he is experiencing right now. 

“Oh Yuuri.” Victor places another kiss on the other man’s cheek. His lips are carefully touching the flustered skin of his future husband’s cheek right below the cheekbone. He can feel a tear touch the tip of his nose and his top lip as Yuuri begins to let the tears fall. Oh how in love he is with this man, it makes him feel slightly choked up as well. 

When the Russian pulls away Yuuri wipes his eyes and gives him a smile then grips his hand tightly.

“I love you.” 

“I love you too.” 

Viktor presses a kiss on Yuuri’s cheek before letting go of the other man’s hand; “I will see you at the end of the aisle, my little piggy.”

“You never change.” Yuuri chuckles, feeling his cheeks warm up. 

Victor places another kiss on Yuuri’s cheek; letting his lips linger on the warm skin. Yuuri feels his cheeks warm up even more, feeling the wetness of the skin remain on his cheek, how close Victor is to his skin, nose brushing up close against his as he goes in for the kiss. It all makes the Japanese skater’s blood run a little warmer than usual. 

“Victor! Get your ass out here!” Yuri’s voice rings through the hallway, breaking the moment between the soon to be husbands. 

Victor chuckles, “I guess that is my cue I will see you very soon, my love.” 

They kiss one more time before Victor leaves the room to finish getting ready before the ceremony begins. 

Yuuri closes the door for Victor and rests against the door and smiles to himself. The fingers of his right hand run along the bare ring finger of his left hand, thanking that there will be a ring secured there very soon. He takes another breath, feeling content with himself. 

Yuri cannot describe the feeling, there is no one feeling that can encompass the light and warm feeling in his chest. Not fully Eros, not fully Agape, such a flurry of emotions and it’ll only become more when he finally walks down that aisle to become Yuuri Katsuki- Nikiforov.


End file.
